just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
Characters are a key part in different media. Hey, without characters, then what is the story about? There are many types of characters in everything. Types of Characters Protagonist Main Article: Protagonist The protagonist is the character the story is mainly about. In video games, the protagonist would be the controllable character (ex. Niko Bellic is the protagonist of GTA IV). Deuteragonist The deuteragonist is the second most important character in the story, after the protagonist. The deuteragonist is the protagonist's main ally, and helps them throughout the story (ex. Roman Bellic is the deuteragonist of GTA IV). Tritagonist The tritagonist is the third most important character in the story. They play a role slightly smaller than the deuteragionist, but are still the protagonist's ally (ex. GTA IV has no main tritagonist, but Little Jacob can be considered the tritagonist). Central Characters After the tritagonist, there are characters that have a bigger role than other normal characters, which are sometimes called central characters (ex. Derrick McReary, Kate McReary, Angel Chacon, and Salvador Real are the main central characters/supporting protagonists (as DR4L likes to call them) of Sibling Rivalries, although Salvador also stars as the protagonist of Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures). Main Characters Main characters have a slightly smaller role than the central characters, and may be recurring characters. Main characters can be good or bad (ex. Miguel is a main character of GTA III, but is also the tertiary antagonist). Supporting to Minor Characters The role of characters can get smaller and smaller. Supporting characters are minor recurring characters (ex. Luis Fernando Lopez in GTA IV and TLAD) and minor characters have a VERY small role (ex. Tony Prince in GTA IV and TLAD). Cameo Characters The SMALLEST role a character can have can be just a small cameo, which may be the character's only appearence in a story, but is very brief (ex. James Johnson in Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures, which was just 1 panel of the ENTIRE comic. He is silent and never referred to by name). Mentioned/Unseen Characters Some characters may not even appear at ALL, and stay unseen. They may be just mentioned in the story (ex. Giovanni Ancelotti, comic version, is just mentioned throughout Sibling Rivalries, although he plays a BIG role, so technically being a main character and tertiary antagonist). Antagonist Main Antagonist The main antagonist is the biggest and sometimes most powerful villain in the story. They, of course, don't like the protagonist, and don't want them to be in existence (ex. Dimitri Rascalov is the mainantagonist of GTA IV)! Secondary Antagonist Like a protagonist has a deuteragonist, the main antagonist may have a secondary antagonist, who may be the second most powerful villain in the story (ex. Jimmy Pegorino is the secondary antagonist of GTA IV). Tertiary Antagonist The evil equivalent of the tritagonist. They are the third most powerful villain (ex. Miguel being the tertiary antagonist of GTA III). Quarterary Antagonist There can even be a fourth most powerful villain (ex. Vladimir Glebov in GTA IV, who is the main antagonist VERY early in the story). Supporting to Minor Antagonist Some antagonists may not even be too harmless, and play a smaller role than the powerful villain''' '''(ex. Mikhail Faustin in GTA IV, who is also a main character, like Vlad). List of Characters See this category for characters on the wiki. Don't expect ME to write ALL the characters! Category:Characters Category:Friends of the Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Villains